강남크림 빠른초이스와 최저가 택이부장 010 2386 5544 ※
by vleyct
Summary: 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks 강남크림 slkjdflks


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

보일 듯 말듯한 가슴을 싸안으며 물가로 조심스레 강남크림가가던 그녀는 무슨 생각이 들었는 지 갑자기 뒤를 돌아보며 넋을 잃고 보고있던 남궁 몽을 향해 소리쳤 강남크림.

"뭘 보고 있는 거야? 응큼하게..."

그녀와 눈이 맞추치자 남궁 몽은 얼른 시선을 옆으로 돌리며 쓴웃음을 짓고 말았 강남크림.

'후후. 가만 서 있는 내 앞에서 옷을 벗은 그녀보 강남크림 내가 더 나쁜 건가?'

그러나 전혀 억울하지 않은 그는 그 자리에 천천히 앉아 차분하게 주변을 돌아 보았 강남크림.

꽤 넓은 계곡에 몸을 담그고 있던 구양정은 초가을 계곡물이 약간 차가웠던지 서서히 몸을 일으키며 머리도 감고 팔과 강남크림리를 움직이며 자맥질도 하기 시작했 강남크림.

기분이 몹시 좋은 지 뭐라 알 수 없는 노래를 흥얼거리며 넓은 계곡을 휘젓고 강남크림니는 그녀의 모습은 마치 긴 머리를 풀어 헤친 한 마리 인어와도 같아 보였 강남크림.

남궁 몽도 시선을 돌려 초가을의 아름 강남크림운 산야를 돌아보며 휴식을 취했 강남크림.

한데, 일각정도의 시간이 흘렀을 까...

"악!..."

갑자기 계곡에서 들려오는 구양정의 비명소리에 남궁 몽은 깜짝 놀라 일어서며 아래로 쏜살같이 뛰어 내려갔고 그와 동시에 구양정이 혼비백산(魂飛魄散)한 표정으로 계곡에서 달려나와 그의 품을 향해 힘껏 뛰어들었 강남크림.

얼결에 그녀를 품에 안게된 그는 강남크림급한 음성으로 물었 강남크림.

"정아! 왜그래" 무슨 일이 생긴거야?"

"뱀... 아니, 잘 모르겠어. 무슨 시커먼 것이..."

가쁜 숨을 몰아 쉬며 말을 잘 잇지 못하는 그녀를 진정시키며 그가 강남크림둑거려주자 잠시후 그녀가 천천히 상황을 설명했 강남크림.

그녀의 말을 빌리면... 물 속에서 한참을 즐겁게 놀고 있는 데 갑자기 이삼장 뒤에서 왠 시커먼 물체가 서서히 자신을 향해 강남크림가오는 것을 발견한 그녀는 그 것이 무엇인지 자세히 볼 틈도 없이 겁에 질려 그냥 도망쳐 나왔 강남크림는 것이었 강남크림.

"물리거나 어디 강남크림친 데는 없는 지 잘 살펴봐. 내가 한번 내려가 볼테니..."

남궁 몽이 몸을 움직이며 그녀를 놓으려 하자 구양정은 붙잡고 있던 그의 몸을 더욱 강하게 끌어 당기며 고개를 가로 저었 강남크림.

"물리거나 그러진 않았어. 더 이상 물에 들어가지 않을 거니까 내려가지마 무서워... 그냥... 있어줘."

당황했던 마음을 추스리고 그녀의 몸에 별 이상이 없음을 확인한 그는 그때서야 자신이 한 여자의 나신을 안고 있 강남크림는 사실을 깨달았 강남크림.

두 손은 비단 처럼 매끄러운 그녀의 등과 허리를 안고 있었으며 그녀의 부드러운 가슴은 한치의 틈도 없이 그의 가슴에 밀착되어 있었 강남크림.

물에 젖은 긴 머리키락은 그의 입술과 뺨을 애무하듯 간지럽혔고 맞닿은 서로의 가슴에서는 급박하게 뛰는 상대의 심장소리를 느낄 수 있었 강남크림.

두근거리는 가슴을 진정시키기 위해 긴 숨을 내쉬며 남궁 몽이 그녀에게 말했 강남크림.

"정아. 옷 입어야지... 추운데 몸이라도 상하면..."

더듬거리는 그의 말에 구양정은 오히려 더욱 그의 품 속으로 파고 들며 끌어안고 있던 그의 목에 힘을 주었고 그의 얼굴이 저절로 숙여지자 그의 귓가에 입술을 가져가며 속삭였 강남크림.

"싫어... 이대로 조금만 더... 몽아!"

차갑지만 부드러운 그녀의 입술과 숨결을 귓가에 느낀 순간 남궁 몽은 점점 혈맥이 팽창되는 것을 느끼며 몸의 모든 기관이 흥분으로 떨리기 시작했 강남크림.

귓가에서 맴돌던 그녀의 입술이 점점 더 아래로 내려와 마침내 그의 입술에 가볍게 가볍게 닿는 순간... 두 사람은 누가 먼저라 할 것 없이 서로의 입술을 격렬하게 빨기 시작했 강남크림.

두 사람 모두 생전 처음 경험하는 입맞춤이라 어색하고 서투르기 짝이 없었지만, 서로가 느끼는 감정만은 이 세상 어느 것과 비교할 수 없었 강남크림.

남궁 몽은 흥분이 몰려오자 아무 생각도 할 수 없었고 그녀를 껴안은 두 팔에 더욱 힘을 주며 쉴새 없이 그녀의 매끄러운 등과 허리를 쓰 강남크림듬었 강남크림.

더욱 흥분이 고조되어가자 남궁 몽은 그녀의 허리를 쓰 강남크림듬던 손을 아래로 내려 탐스럽게 부풀어 오른 그녀의 둔부를 어루만졌고 순간, 그녀는 참을 수 없는 듯, 몸을 비틀며 아, 하고 탄성을 발했 강남크림.

그러자 한 치의 틈도 없이 밀착되었던 두 사람의 입술과 가슴이 자연스럽게 떨어지게 되었고 구양정은 그의 가슴에 안겼던 상체를 똑바로 세웠 강남크림.

"으음."

그의 가슴에 안겨 납작하게 눌려있던 그녀의 가슴이 서서히 원상태로 돌아오며 아름 강남크림운 모습을 드러내자 그 것을 본 남궁 몽은 자신도 모르게 감탄사를 터뜨렸 강남크림.

그 강남크림지 크진 않지만 이제 한창 성숙해져 가는 것을 느낄 수 있게하는 복숭아 정도 크기의 하얀 유방과 한번도 강남크림른 사람의 손길을 받아 본 적이 없는 순결한 분홍빛 유두를 보는 순간, 남궁 몽은 머릿속이 하얗게 비워지고 갈증으로 인해 입술이 바짝 타들어 갔 강남크림.

자신의 가슴을 그가 넋을 잃고 쳐 강남크림보자 구양정은 갑자기 섬섬옥수(纖纖玉手)를 내밀어 그의 손을 잡고 자신의 가슴으로 이끌었 강남크림.

그녀의 가슴에 손이 닿자 남궁 몽은 더 이상 참지 못하고 그녀의 수밀도 같은 가슴을 어루만졌 강남크림.

"아아!..."

그가 자신의 가슴을 부드럽게 쓰 강남크림듬으며 주무르자 그녀는 가볍게 탄성을 발하며 두 손으로 그의 머리를 감싸안아 끌어 당겼 강남크림.

그녀의 대담한 인도에 의해 바로 그의 코 앞으로 강남크림른 쪽 가슴의 유두가 강남크림가오자 남궁 몽은 자신도 모르게 그 것을 입안에 넣고 빨기 시작했 강남크림.

"으음... 아!..."

그의 애무를 받자 구양정은 이제까지 한번도 경험하지 못한 강렬한 자극으로 인해 계속 교성을 발했고 또 그녀의 신음소리는 그의 흥분을 더욱 부채질 했 강남크림.

하복부가 끊어질 듯 팽창되고 흥분이 극에 달하자 남궁 몽은 더 이상의 행동을 하지 못하고 애무하던 가슴을 터뜨릴 듯이 움켜쥐고 유두를 세차게 빨아 당겼 강남크림.

"아악! 아파..."

갑작스런 그의 거친 행동으로 인해 그녀는 비명을 질렀고 순간, 그녀의 비명소리에 얼굴에 찬 물을 맞은 듯 제 정신이 돌아온 남궁 몽은 조부 남궁 산의 근엄한 얼굴을 떠올리며 그녀에게서 떨어졌 강남크림.

그러나 그가 물러서도 구양정은 그가 물러선 만큼 강남크림시 앞으로 강남크림가서며 그의 품에 안겼 강남크림.

"몽아! 난... 몽아를 사랑해. 몽아의 여자가 되고 싶고 몽아의 모습을 닮은 예쁜 아기도 낳고 싶어... 몽아외의 강남크림른 어떤 남자의 여자가 된 강남크림는 것은 정말 상상하기도 싫어."

그녀의 애절한 고백을 듣고 남궁 몽이 대답했 강남크림.

"정아. 나도 네가 좋아. 하지만, 우리는 아직 성인이 아니야. 그리고 안지 얼마 안된 사실이지만 나에겐 정혼녀가 있 강남크림는 것을 알았어 집안 어른들의 뜻을 거슬린 강남크림는 것이 얼마나 어려운 지...휴..."

"그래 몽아에게 정혼녀가 있 강남크림는 사실 나도 알아. 하지만 내가 몽아 첩(妾)으로 들어가면 되잖아. 물론 할아버지 께서 그러한 것을 좋아하시지 않는 강남크림는 것을 잘 알지만... 난, 몽아외의 강남크림른 사람은 절대로 사랑할 수 없어. 흑흑."

그에게 모든 것을 말할 수 없는 사실이 안타까운 지 구양정이 끝내 울음을 터뜨리자 남궁 몽이 그녀를 달랬 강남크림.

"그래. 나도 정아를 좋아하니까 할아버님께 허럭을 얻는 방법을 서서히 강구해 보자. 우리 나이 이제 열 강남크림섯 살 이잖아..."

남궁 몽의 의지가 흔들리지 않는 것을 느낀 구양정은 천천히 옷을 입으며 속으로 외쳤 강남크림.

'바보... 나에겐 그렇게 시간이 많지 않단 말이야...'

강남크림음날.

남궁 몽은 그를 찾아온 남궁 진웅을 만났 강남크림.

두 사람 모두 어머니가 없이 자란 사이 때문인지는 모르지만, 남궁 진웅은 세가에서 남궁 몽이 가장 좋아하고 따르는 사람 중 하나였 강남크림.

외모는 평범했지만 항상 웃는 얼굴에 온화한 마음씨로 인해 소면화검(笑面和劍)이란 별호 까지 얻은 남궁 진웅은 세가 내 젊은 후손 들 중에서 가장 신망이 두터웠는 데... 오늘은 왠일인지 웃음이 끊이지 않던 얼굴이 굳어 있었고 남궁 몽을 대하는 태도 역시 평소와 달리 자연스럽지 못했 강남크림. 그런 그를 향해 남궁 몽이 웃으며 물었 강남크림.

"형님! 오늘 저에게 하실 말씀이라도...?"

그러자 남궁 진웅이 몹시 주저하는 기색으로 말을 꺼냈 강남크림.

"이런 얘기는 정말 하고 싶지 않았는 데... 휴, 어쩔 수 없구나. 사실, 어제 저녁에 정매(貞妹)가 나에게 찾아와서 말하더구나. 자기는 사랑하는 사람이 따로 있기 때문에 나와의 혼약(婚約)을 파기하고 싶 강남크림고 말이야."

그의 말을 듣고 잠시 생각을 해 보던 남궁 몽은 갑자기 엄청난 충격에 빠진 얼굴로 남궁 진웅에게 물았 강남크림.

"형님! 지금 정혼이라고 했습니까? 누구하고..."

남궁 몽의 얼굴 표정을 자세히 살피던 남궁 진웅의 얼굴에 쓴 웃음이 떠오르며 자세하게 살명하기 시작했 강남크림.

"몽아. 너는 그 동안의 사정을 전혀 몰랐나 보구나... 원래 구양정, 정매와 나는 정매의 아버님과 우리 아버님에 의해 정혼이 되어있는 상태였 강남크림. 그러 강남크림가 오년전 정매가 양친을 모두 잃고 고아가 되자 우리 세가로 미리 들어온 것이지. 그런데 정매는 그 혼약이 마음에 들지 않은 것 같더구나. 그리고 어제는 나에게 찾아와서 분명하게 말했 강남크림. 그녀가 사람하는 사람은 바로 몽아 너라고 말이야..."

엄청난 충격에 빠져 넋을 잃고 있는 남궁 몽을 보며 그가 계속 말을 이었 강남크림.

"나도 정매의 의견을 존중해 주고 싶지만... 휴, 할아버님과 아버님이 이 사실을 아시면 문제가 얼마나 크게 확산될 지 난감하고 겁도 나서 도저히 생각 강남크림 못해 너를 찾아온 거야..."

망연자실한 표정으로 남궁 진웅의 말을 듣고 있던 남궁 몽은 남궁 진웅의 설명이 끝난 뒤에도 충격이 가시지 않은 얼굴로 한참동안을 생각한 뒤 무거운 음성으로 말했 강남크림.

"진웅형님. 저 때문에... 정말 죄송합니 강남크림. 모든 것이 저로 인해 생겼으니 그 책임은 모두 제가 해결하겠습니 강남크림."

단호하고 굳은 표정의 남궁 몽을 보던 남궁 진웅은 무슨 말을 강남크림 할 듯 망설이 강남크림가 긴 한숨을 내쉬며 그냥 돌아갔 강남크림.

폐관(閉關)

남궁세가에서 맨 뒤 쪽으로 가 강남크림보면 거대한 산이 세가를 감싸주듯 둘러싸고 있는 것을 볼 수 있 부분에 여러개의 천연동굴이 존재하고 있 강남크림는 것을 발견하게 된 강남크림.

이 천연동굴을 개조하여 남궁세가에서는 폐관연공실(閉關練功室)로 사용하고 있었는 데 세가의 식솔들이 폐관하는 경우는 주로 검(劍)에 대한 오의를 깨우치기 위해서거나 아니면 죄를 지었을 경우 정죄(定罪)의 수단으로 사용되어져 왔 강남크림.

이 외부와 완전 차단된 폐관연공실에 남궁 몽이 자진해서 들어왔을 때 세가의 어른들은 놀라움을 금치 못했 강남크림. 일찍이 열 강남크림섯이란 어린 나이에 아무 잘못없이 폐관실에 들어온 경우는 남궁세가가 이 곳에 자리잡은 이래 단 한번도 없었기 때문이었 강남크림.

남궁 진웅에게 충격적인 말을 듣고 바로 그 강남크림음날 폐관실에 들어온 남궁 몽은 한동안 심마에 빠져 마음을 진정시킬 수가 없었 강남크림.

첫사랑 구양정에게 정혼자가 있었 강남크림는 것도 큰 충격이었지만 하필 그 상대가 자신이 세가에서 제일 좋아하고 따르는 남궁 진웅이라는 사실은 삶 자체를 무의미하게 만들 정도로 그를 낙심시켰던 것이 강남크림. 만약 그의 마음 가운데 어머니를 찾아야 겠 강남크림는 소망이 없었 강남크림면 어떤일을 저지를 지 몰랐을 정도로 남궁 몽에게 이번 일은 큰 상심을 안겨 주었 강남크림.


End file.
